


Use me

by rhettmclovely



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, rhett is lowkey a dick but we don't get into specifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettmclovely/pseuds/rhettmclovely
Summary: Link knows. He's aware. He doesn't care.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Use me

**“You’re being stupid.”**

Link knows.

But when he’s kissing him, hands roaming up and down his torso, his mouth pressing kisses all over his face, down to his neck, he really doesn’t care.

**“He knows you can’t say no to him”.**

Link’s aware.

But then he’s pulling Link onto his lap, on the driver’s seat of his car, in some sketchy parking lot, as he yanks Link’s shirt over his head and kisses him until he can’t breathe, one hand on his jaw, the other twisting his nipple between his fingers.

**“He’s taking advantage of your feelings”.**

Link doesn’t think he cares.

Because when Link undoes his belt, he automatically lifts his ass off the couch so Link can get his underwear off.

Because when Link gets his mouth on him, all he can say is _Fuck_ and _Please_ , or some half intelligible version of those words, in between moans.

Because when he cums, it’s with his name on his lips.

“ _Link_.”

Even if it’s barely audible.

**“He’s using you”**

Shit, that’s fine by Link.

Because when he’s inside Link, nothing else exists but the two of them.

Because when he’s thrusting into him, all Link sees his face and stars.

Because when he strokes Link in tandem with his thrusts, all rational thought escapes him, nothing else matters but the feeling of having him inside of his body, the fact that they are together in the now.

Because when he cums, he picks up the pace stroking Link’s cock, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, to finish him off.

“C’mon, _baby._ Yeah, just like that. Cum for me.”

Because when it’s over, he cleans Link’s cum off his tongue and kisses him, so Link can taste himself on his mouth.

And When they’re lying there, sweaty and gross, all Link can think is that if it feels this good getting used, Link might as well let him use him up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be something else, but it's 2am and I can't make it any better than it is right now.


End file.
